Stealing of Life
Stealing of Life is the seventieth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the fourth case in the Sahara Region and the twelfth of the World Edition. Case Background: In the events of the previous case, the team found that the theft happened in the Jodan's Museum, it was a ruby called Horus Eye and Matthieu found out that the thief was stealing the 5 Egyptian Relics, so he said that the third relic was an harp called Hathor's Harp and it was inside Iraq's Museum in Baghdad, but Chief Acalupta said that there is a war occuring in Iraq so only Carlito and the player went to Iraq when the others stayed in Jordan. As Carlito and the player were going to the museum to protect the relic, a man blocked them from entering, only to be mysteriously shot by a crossbow from someone inside the museum. The team investigates the museum, only to identify the victim as a thief named Seville the Swindler, which real name was unknown. During the case, the team found that all the suspects had motives like Emir Casanova who found out that victim was trying to steal from him, Johnathan Merrit who was mercilessly mocked by the victim due to his horrible job, Charles Deneuve who was robbed by the victim, Helena Ford who blackmailed by the victim because of a secret she was refused to tell and Dylan Bancroft who his mother was murdered in a theft organized by the victim. But in the end the killer was revelead to be Jonathan Merrit, the Museum janitor. Seville was a current person to walk around the museum and he usually mocked the victim due to his horrible job, so when he saw Seville threatening the police in the museum door, he grabbed an exposed crossbow and shot him in the face. In court, Judge Chambers asked to Jonathan why he didn't confront the victim in other ways than murder. Jonathan said that since he was a thief that he deserved to die. So, Judge Chambers sentenced him to 25 years in jail. In The Anubis Curse Part 4 ,the team is sent a note from one of the Royal Advisors that there is trouble (robbery) in Saudi Arabia and that they need the police to come pronto. Victim *'Seville the Swindler '(Mysteriously shott by a crossbow) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Jonathan Merrit' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Arabic. *The suspect eats figs. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a pashmina. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Arabic. *The suspect uses bath salts. *The suspect eats figs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a pashmina. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses bath salts. *The suspect eats figs. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a pashmina. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Arabic. *The suspect uses bath salts. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a pashmina. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Arabic. *The suspect uses bath salts. *The suspect eats figs. Killer's Profile *The killer reads Arabic. *The killer uses bath salts. *The killer eats figs. *The killer wears a pashmina. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sahara Region: MysteryJones